This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Many home entertainment devices not only include the capability to communicate with other devices in a home network but also include the ability to receive and/or process available media content from a plurality of sources, including a plurality of providers. The sources and providers may include, but are not limited to, satellite service, cable service, and free to home over the air terrestrial service. The services may operate in the same or different frequency ranges and may use the same or different transmission formats or protocols. These devices for receiving the services often include, but are not limited to, set-top boxes, gateways, televisions, home computers, and the like. Further, many of these devices may include multiple interfaces for different types of externally provided services as well as different types of home networks. These devices may also include additional features internal to the device, such as storage elements, hard drives, compact disk or digital versatile disk drives, and the like.
In order to receive signals from these different services simultaneously, a filtering structure, such as a diplex filter, is often used to separate the signals. These filtering structures are particularly important if the services operate in separate frequency ranges and/or use separate transmission formats or protocols. For example, a diplex filter allows the reception of multiple transmission systems, including terrestrial systems complying with Digital Video Broadcasting television standard (DVB-T2) or the Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting television standard (ISDBT) may be included along with reception of satellite signals. A diplex filter is often comprised of a highpass filter for a first high frequency band (e.g., a satellite signal frequency band) and a lowpass filter for a second lower frequency band (e.g., a terrestrial or cable broadcast frequency band). In some designs, a circuit is included for supplying electrical power to external components, such as circuits in an antenna structure. These antenna structures are typically included as part of a satellite receiver outdoor unit and the electrical power is supplied through the satellite circuit and satellite highpass filter.
However, a system receiving multiple signals from multiples services over a wide range of frequencies creates significant difficulties in creating a suitable diplex filter that is also capable of supplying electrical power to a an outdoor unit used for receiving satellite signals. Previous designs did not require the additional diplex filtering functions to receive both terrestrial (e.g., DVB-T2 or ISDBT) broadcasts and satellite signals on a common coaxial cable input. Further, a typical circuit for supplying electrical power may work in the frequency range for the satellite signals but may not work in the frequency range for the terrestrial or cable broadcast signals. Therefore, there is a need for a more optimal filtering structure that allows for reception of multiple signals in separate frequency ranges and includes the ability to provide electrical power to external components.